1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an ancillary device for use with a karaoke music reproduction device. The object of the invention is to enable individual singers to select and examine for reference purposes the sorts of music best suited to their own singing abilities from a library of music designed for reproduction as karaoke music.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of karaoke, the normal situation is for a singer to flip through a music library list, generally kept in book form, in order to identify and request the sorts of music that suit his taste. However, if the singer finds, after making his selection, that the key of the music he has chosen does not suit his voice range then, provided the karaoke system he is using is also fitted with a key adjustment controller, he will be able to alter the musical key to match his voice.
Using this type of system, it is a simple matter just to change the musical key. At the same time, however, it must also be said that that is all it is and there is no ultimate guarantee that the singer will then be able to perform the song in a way that is properly in keeping with the basic mood of the music. The elements that go to make up a piece of music involve a wide variety of parameters, such as pitch, note length and tempo, all of which have a powerful all-pervasive effect on the musical reproduction, combining as they do to create many and varied impressions on the listener. Songs too can be divided into those which are best suited to a full voice, for example, and those which are better suited to, say, a husky voice or a coarse voice. The singer himself, however, finds it difficult to distinguish objectively between those pieces of music that he likes and those that best suit the quality of his voice with the result that karaoke singers frequently request songs which are not right for them. As a result, there is also a strong desire among singers to find out what sort of music suits their voices best. At the moment, however, there are no karaoke systems which cater to this kind of requirement.